After the Battle
by iwant2baweasley
Summary: After the Battle for Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione spend sometime alone in the castle. Based on the ending shown in the Deathly Hallows Part 2. One-shot. Takes place near the end of the Deathly Hallows Part 2 movie.


_Hey everyone,_

_I got the idea for this short after seeing the Deathly Hallows Part 2. I had originally wanted to base this on the ending from the book rather than the movie, but the ideas I had wouldn't work with it, so I stuck with the way the movie portrayed the scenes. That being said, there are some minor spoilers in this story, but just at the beginning and the end. So if you haven't seen the movie yet, you might skip this one for now. To everyone else, I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to know what you think._

_xoxoBeccaxoxo_

****Title:** **After the Battle**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **R**  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: **Ron/Hermione**  
><strong>Genre:<strong> **Fluffy romance**  
><strong>When<strong>: **Deathly Hallows**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> **1,058**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> **borderline graphic (closer to not graphic) het**  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** **After the Battle for Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione spend sometime alone in the castle. Based on the ending shown in the Deathly Hallows Part 2. One-shot. Takes place near the end of the Deathly Hallows Part 2 movie.

While Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort fought for the last time, a couple watched on unnoticed by either wizard. The young man, ginger haired, held on tightly to the young witch, whose bushy hair was rippling from her shakes of terror and the power generated by the clashing spells.

Then it was over. Harry was left holding both wands and Voldemort was destroyed, all that remained of him a pile of soot.

"Harry -" the young witch gasped, trying to go to her friend.

"Hermione, no," the ginger said, holding onto her tightly. "You know him, he'll want to be alone. At least for a little while."

"What? How can you say that, Ronald?" Hermione Granger snapped, turning about face to look at the man she'd fallen in love with during their seven year friendship. "He is our friend, he needs -"

"He's already gone," Ron Weasley said.

Hermione spun around and Harry had indeed walked off.

"Where did he go?" She asked. "You don't think -"

"Relax, he's fine," Ron said. "You know as well as I do that the second he steps into the Great Hall, he'll get smothered but everyone, my mum especially. He just needs a little time to himself."

"You're right," Hermione replied, shakily. "I suppose we should go make sure everyone else is ok."

"Or," Ron said as a sly smile slid across his face. He looked down at her and with a twinkle in his eye said, "We could celebrate?"

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, her nostrils flaring. She opened and closed her mouth several times as if unsure of how to reply to that. She finally settled on slugging him in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"We almost died! Harry almost died! Several of our friends died, including your brother, and you want to _celebrate_?" She spat.

"I'm very aware that my brother is dead, but thanks for reminding me," Ron said, heatedly while willing himself not to cry again. He had already become a blubbering idiot in front of her once and he didn't want it to happen again. At least not now; not twice in one day.

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry," Hermione said, placing her hand over his heart, her eyes brimming with tears. When he didn't embrace her, she moved her hands up to his face and brushed his shaggy hair from his face. "You were amazing today, Ron. You've been amazing since that light brought you back to me." Her eyes flickered to his lips then back to his eyes. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too," he replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down onto her own. This kiss lasted much longer than their first in the Chamber of Secrets and just when Ron thought it couldn't get better, she pulled away.

"Right, now we'll need to fine some place private," Hermione said. "And we can't be gone too long, we don't want Harry to worry -"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, his lips swollen from their embrace.

"_Celebrating_," she declared.

"I … but, you…" he stammered.

"I figure that they'd want us to be happy," Hermione said then smiled slightly. "Can you imagine what Fred would say if he found out that we had had -" She paused as her face reddened. "Well you know what I'm talking about, after this whole thing?"

"He'd think it was hilarious," Ron said, after a few moments. "But, Hermione, we don't -"

"I want to," she said. "Now, surely you know of a broom cupboard somewhere around here. You and -"

She squealed as Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a hole in the wall. He helped her climb into a once proud corridor that had been nearly destroyed. They ran past classrooms that were basking in the morning sunlight then came to a stop in front of a wood door on an inner wall of the castle.

Ron yanked it open and threw things out of the way to make room for himself and Hermione.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked after she had closed the door behind them. "It's not very romantic. And -"

"Shh," she said, pressing her finger against his lips. "There will be time for talking later." Tugging on his hand, she lowered herself onto the floor, laying back on a blanket that Ron was sure she must have taken from her beaded bag when he wasn't looking.

Alone in the dark cupboard, their mouths met and the stillness of it all was only disrupted by the sounds of zippers being unzipped, clothes coming off and heavy breathing. Somewhere between the kissing and exploring of each other's body, they became one. She clung to him as he moved inside of her and cried out his name as he brought her to her climax. His coming right after hers, her name escaping his lips, as well.

They laid in each other's arms for several minutes, staring into each others eyes.

"That was -" she started, but stopped when he brushed his hand down her cheek.

"Amazing," he finished. "You're amazing, Hermione." He moved his hand down so it rested on her heart. "I've always loved you. There has never been anyone else. I was just too thick to realize it."

"Yes, yes you were," she replied with a grin. "I'm sure, Harry -" her eyes shot open wide. "Harry, oh my gosh, Ron, we've been gone too long. They'll -"

"Relax," he said, pressing his finger to her lips. "We can tell them we were checking out the damage to the castle."

"But we all know that the castle has been nearly destroyed," Hermione said. "They'll see right through that."

"We'll see," Ron replied. He sat back and felt around for his wand. Once he'd found it, he muttered, "Lumos."

They found their clothes and quickly dressed before folding up the blanket and stuffing it back into the beaded bag. Then they exited the room and headed towards the Great Hall hand-in-hand.

Upon entering the Great Hall, they found Harry standing just inside the doors, as if waiting for them, while everyone else was either tending to the injured or talking amongst their selves.

"See, they didn't even miss us," Ron muttered in Hermione's ear, causing her to blush.


End file.
